What's underneath Blair's coat?
by gilmoregossiplover
Summary: Did you think Blair's life was perfect after that snowy kiss? Well you were wrong. Because Blair's hiding a secret right under her shirt? Yeah do the math. She's pregnant. But whose is it and does she even want it? I changed teh last chapter so read.
1. The Edge of Nate's Love

Okay. I've been thinking about this for a while now. It's all basically fantasy, but some of the real things that happened in the show.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Introduction:

Gossip Girl: We all know about that romantic kiss in the snow with Nate and Blair. And yeah it was cute, but who really cares? Has anyone noticed Blair's style decrease lately? She's wearing looser clothes and even has a little bulge. Is it safe to say that Blair is growing something inside of her? And to top of this week Chuck and Vanessa's sex tape has just been leaked. We would show it to you but believe it or not we try to keep it PG- 13.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair on the phone with Serena. Blair's in a man's shirt and her hair is actually not perfect and in a bun?! She's rummaging through the kitchen cabinets)

Blair: So how's Spain? I mean when I wasn't really paying attention when I went there this summer.

Serena: It's great. I mean the scenery is so beautiful.

Blair: Serena's interested in scenery?

Serena: More like all the really cute men.

Blair: There's the Serena I know and love.

(Blair turns the gas on the stove on. Screams.)

Blair: Oh, it really is fire?

Serena: What did you say?

Blair: Nothing. Just keep on talking.

Serena: Is it true about Vanessa and Chuck? When I found out I wanted to puke? How are you doing?

Blair: (Talking really fast) Why should I care about two people who are completely not meant to be together? And I care even less that it was in his limo.

Serena: (Sarcastically) So happy that you're doing so well.

Blair: Well I'm with Nate. I actually spent the night at his house. I'm trying to cook breakfast.

Serena: Are you succeeding?

Blair: Not really. (Gives a little laugh)

Serena: I'm happy for you. I'll see you in a couple of days.

Blair: Okay. Nate's coming down anyway. Love you S.

Serena: Love you B. (Hangs up the phone.)

(Nate walks in. Kisses her on the neck.)

Nate: Is this for me?

Blair: Yes, I've been slaving all morning. (Gives him a slightly burnt omelet.)

Nate: Do I really have to eat this?

Blair: Don't you love me?

Nate: Yeah and if you loved me. You wouldn't make me eat this.

Blair: It can't be that bad. (Gives it a try.) Wow! Do you want me to go get some pastries?

Nate: Sounds good. I got to take a shower. See you in a little while.

(When Nate leaves she touches her stomach.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Three and a Half Months Ago

(Right after Chuck tried to jump off the building. Blair went into the car behind Chuck and Jack. She arrives at the Bass Suite at the Palace.)

(Jack is walking with Chuck.)

Blair: (to Jack) I think I can handle this from here. You can go blackmail some other teenagers into having sex with you.

Chuck: What?

Blair: Sshh. (Trying to soothe him) Nothing. Nothing.

(Jack opens his mouth ready to say something.)

Blair: I told you to leave. (Jack walks away.)

(Blair puts Chuck on the bed.)

Chuck: I'm so glad you're here. (She takes his shoes off)

Blair: I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

(Chuck kisses her.)

Blair: Are you sure? I mean you just had an emotional breakdown.

Chuck: I've never been more sure.

(Blair and Chuck start kissing and the camera moves away. It's obvious what they're about to do. Jack sees the whole scene because he's been watching from the door.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued…


	2. A Knocked Up Madame Olenska

(Nate walking with Dan)

Dan: So you're back with Blair?

Nate: Yeah. I don't know what happened but at that family reunion I just saw her. She was just I don't know how to describe it.

Dan: That's why I'm the writer and you get all the girls.

Nate: There's no hard feelings about me breaking up with Vanessa, is there?

Dan: No, she's moved on. There's streaming video all over the internet that proves that.

Nate: Guess you're right. It's probably not as great as the sex I have with Blair though. Like last night we literally went all night long.

Dan: Even in her condition?

Nate: What condition?

Dan: She hasn't told you yet?

Nate: Are you telling me Dan Humphrey know more about Blair Waldorf than me?

Dan: I guess so. Listen I think she should probably tell you herself.

Nate: Alright man, see you at school.

Dan: Yeah… uh man.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Three Weeks Ago- Right after the School Play

Blair had already told Dan about all of the blasts and rumors. But Dan has yet to discover Ms. Carr is the culprit behind it.

(Blair has just gotten out from her dressing room)

Blair: Humphrey what are you doing here?

Dan: I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all the blasts, but it wasn't me who send the thing about Marcus or the things about Vanessa… Oh wait it was Ms. Carr.

Blair: Ms. Carr? (Skeptical)

Dan: I told her that she was so different then all the teenagers around here. That's when I told her about everything.

Blair: Listen I could honestly care less about you and a teacher's pillow talk. If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone.

Dan: Who would I tell?

Blair: Um, let's see um Ms. Carr, Jenny, Vanessa.

Dan: You've got the Humphrey promise how ever much that's worth.

Blair: You though Countess Olenska had a sad life you have no idea.

Dan: Go on…

Blair: Ms. Iowa's blabbing cost me Yale, I currently am single after Chuck broke my heart on Valentine's day, and I'm pregnant.

Dan: You're pregnant?

Blair: Take that judgment off your face.

Dan: Why are you telling me?

Blair: Trust me you're my last option. Serena would just pretend like she wasn't judging and tell me stories about her abortions. (Looks at Dan's stunned face.) Don't worry it was before she ever stepped foot in Brooklyn. (Dan mutters something) I can't tell Nate because let's face it he's just high all the time. Vanessa, no, because I hate her even more than I hate you. Chuck, no, because he may be the father. I can't even tell my mother because she'd send me to a convent and my father would remodel it and then pay for my plane ticket to help the nuns clean the floors. So Humphrey you're my last choice.

Dan: I'm honored.

Blair: Well I'm ruined. Don't just sit there and stare into space.

Dan: I don't know. I've never been pregnant before, but if it makes you feel any better I just slept with Ms. Carr in the costume closet. Do whatever you want with it. Hopes it makes you feel better.

Blair: It'll do for now. And if you ever mention this to anyone just know that Dorota's already shined the platter your head would go on.

Dan: Nice to know.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Dan calls Blair.)

Blair: Never a pleasure. Is there any chance you could send Cedric over? I need to learn how to put diapers on.

Dan: I've got something to tell you.

Blair: Spill it. Nate's on his way.

Dan: That's the thing. I told him you two should talk.

Blair: (Screams out) Dorota… where do we keep the silver?

Dan: Hold on one second I didn't tell him your secret. I said that you should tell him, not me.

Blair: Great Dan. We were really destined for each other this time and now this?

Dan: The I really don't think you were destined.

(There is a knock on Blair's bedroom door)

Blair: Thanks for nothing Dan.

(Nate walks in)

Nate: Is there anything you want to tell me?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback: After the play, when Blair is at the bar

(Blair has a drink in front of her. She hasn't taken a sip yet and is still wondering if she's going to. I mean she is pregnant after all.)

Carter: Hello beautiful.

Blair: Carter, what are you during here?

Carter: Buying you a drink,

Blair: Fine by me.

Carter: How is someone as gorgeous as you at all bar all alone?

Blair: Just call me Madame Olenska. (Takes a big gulp from her martini.)

Carter: Age of Innocence?

Blair: How did you know?

Carter: I did go to Saint Jude's for twelve years.

Blair: I guess that helps.

Carter: I've heard about your little romance with Chuck?

Blair: Oh really?

Carter: Yeah, but I don't think he deserves you. I mean did you hear about the sex club he's in. I mean he was planning to leave the country with a hooker.

Blair: No, I had no idea.

Carter: You want to go back to my place to talk.

Blair: Yeah and we could more than just talk. (Grabs his face and kisses him.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Present

Nate: Dan said that you're in some type of condition.

Blair: Well yeah. About three months ago I went o the doctor and found out…(still figuring out if she's going to tell the truth) that I'm _an alcoholic. Yeah a big one. I use liquor as a coping mechanism._

_Nate: Well yeah. Do you remember how drunk you got at the Vanderbilt reunion? I had to bring you home._

_Blair: Yeah. Well do you think we can get through it?_

_Nate :It's going to be hard, but we can try._


	3. He's Just Not That In Love With You

Thanks so much for everyone reading this! It's only been out for about a day and a lot of people have already read it and some even put it as a favorite or wanted a story alert. Just thank you so much because I'm a fairly new writer and it's just nice. Now that I've said that we can start getting to the juicy stuff.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair is waiting at van der Woodsen apartment waiting for Serena's homecoming from Spain. Then Chuck walks in.)

Chuck: Waldorf, I'm truly flattered but I'm unavailable…

Blair: Don't worry I wasn't here or you.

Chuck: Then why are you here?

Blair: Serena's coming home.

Chuck: Oh right. I forgot. (A bit of an awkward silence) So how are things with you and Nate?

Blair: I couldn't be happier. Are you jealous?

Chuck: Jealous of your passionless romance, no. Why are you even into him? (Imitating him) [Fake crying] My daddy sent us into bankruptcy [more fake crying] I smoke pot all day…

Blair: I think you made my point.

Chuck: I obviously didn't. You're still seeing him.

Blair: I thought you were with (mockingly) Vanessa.

Chuck: It turns out Brooklyn isn't my style after all.

Blair: At least you still have some taste.

(Serena gets off the elevator.)

Serena: (Screams) B!

Blair: S! It hasn't been the same without you.

(Blair watches as Chuck walks away.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two days before Valentines day (However long ago that was)

Gossip Girl: Valentine's day is just around the corner and it really seems like love is in the air. Ever since that traumatic Bass brunch Chuck and Blair have been spending every waking moment together and even some sleeping moments if you catch my drift. Serena and Dan have hit another rough patch, who wasn't expecting that? And Vanessa and Nate have even found bliss together. But if you're like me and single, there's no harm in spending the night with girlfriends drinking , eating designer chocolate, and watching how this night unravels for our star classmates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Blair and Chuck are laying in bed watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. Blair is completely involved and mouthing all the words while Chuck is basically indifferent.)

Chuck: Hey, you've had to have seen this at least a couple hundred times.

Blair: (Pauses the movie) Probably more than that. (She looks at Chuck's face that is somehow disapproving) Fine. What do you want to do?

Chuck: I don't know. Anything but this. Why don't we talk?

Blair: That sounds perfect. So what are we going to do for Valentine's Day?

Chuck: Nothing.

Blair: What do you mean nothing? (really excited) It's going to be huge right.? It's a surprise, isn't it? Okay fine don't tell me.

Chuck: There really is nothing. I'm sorry but I have a huge meeting on Saturday for the board.

Blair: You can't be serious.

Chuck: I really am sorry.

Blair: This is so you. You're afraid of commitment, so the one day where we can actually be a real couple you schedule a meting.

Chuck: You think I did this intentionally?

Blair: Maybe not, maybe you did it subconsciously. But that means on a subconscious level you don't want us to be together. That's even worse.

Chuck: Maybe someone should stop taking psychology.

Blair: Whatever Chuck. We're done. You don't want to be a couple so we're not. Have fun with all those balding men.

Chuck: (yells) I just will.

Blair. Fine. Now you can leave.

Chuck: You said that before I had a chance. (Leaves and slams the door.)

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - -- -- - -

(Blair is on the toilet with several open pregnancy tests around her.)

Blair: Oh my God! No! No! No! No! No!

Dorota: (From off stage) Is there something wrong Miss Blair?

Blair: (mutters) Just about everything.

Dorota: What did you say?

Blair: Nothing. I'm fine. (Crying)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Valentine's Day

(Chuck's on the phone and dials Serena's number)

Serena: Chuck is that you?

Chuck: Yeah.

Serena: I can't believe what you did to Blair she's never been this messed up before.

Chuck: I know I really made a mistake. But that's why I called. I'm going to try to make it up to her.

Serena: I'm listening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - --- - -- - - -- - - - --

(Serena and Blair are in bed. It's practically the same situation as the other night. But this time there's a whole lot of chocolate involved.)

Serena: This is ridiculous. We are young women at the prime of our lives! We shouldn't be spending our Saturday night like this!

Blair: You're right. But what do you want to do? I feel all bloated from Lady Godiva.

Serena: Wear something amazing we're going out.

Blair: I was just dumped.

Serena: Prime of our lives!

Blair: Fine.

(They get into the car.)

Blair: Do you know where he's taking us?

Serena: Just calm down. We'll be there soon enough.

Blair: But this is the way to Victrola. Yes great idea S, I'll get over Chuck by going to the place where our relationship started. (To driver) Stop! I'll get out here. (But Serena Grabs her arm.)

Serena: Don't listen to her. (Now to Blair.) Just trust me.

Blair: I have no choice. I'm being held hostage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Blair walks in first. It's the most cliché room ever. With roses and heart décor and even a big teddy bear)

Blair: What is this?

Chuck: I wanted to make up for what I said to you.

Blair: So you think that this is what's going to make me forgive you? (She's trying to play hard to get. I mean she's still pretty mad at him and very hormonal.)

Chuck: I tried. I really did. But how about this? (He's holding a jewelry box.)

(Blair finally walks close to him.)

Blair: What is this?

Chuck: It's just a little something that deserved a place on the most beautiful woman in the world.

(Blair opens the box. It's a diamond bracelet. She's speechless.)

Chuck: It's to go with the necklace I got you last year.

Blair: Really? Wow!

(She kisses him.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(It's the same night. Chuck and Blair are at one of the front tables eating.)

Blair: You know what?

Chuck: What? (Starts kisses her hand and moves up her arm. Blair giggles a little.)

Blair: I love you.

Chuck: What?

Blair: I love you.

(Chuck drops Blair's arm and there is an awkward silence.)

Blair: You can't say it. Can you? We've been back together a whole month and you still can't say it.

Chuck: I don't know what to say.

Blair: That's it. This time we're really done. I just can't handle this anymore. Especially now, with the stuff I'm going through.

Chuck: What are you going through?

Blair: Nothing Chuck. Just nothing. You should have gone to that meeting after all.

(Blair runs out. She has tears in her eyes.)

Chuck: (Whispers) I do love you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back to Present

Serena: So much has happened B.

Blair: I have to tell you something.

Serena: I have to tell you something too.

Blair: Why don't we do it on the count of three.

(Simultaneously)

Serena: I'm married.

Blair: I'm pregnant.

Serena: Wow! Wow! I thought my news was big? Whose is it?

(Camera moves to a painting and the music is louder then Blair's words. Camera goes back.)

Serena: So does Nate know?

Blair: No. But he thinks I'm an alcoholic. It's actually worked out. It explains my morning sickness and everything. (She takes out a couple of pamphlets) And he thinks I'm in A.A. so I can go shopping while I'm supposed to be going to the meetings.

Serena: Do you want me to go with you to the clinic?

Blair: Yeah, but I haven't setup a date yet.

Serena: Alright. (Gives her a hug) I love you. You'll be fine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued…


	4. Madame Bouvary got it Right

Author's Note: This really isn't that important of a scene but I wanted to show how Blair felt about the baby when she found out she was pregnant. Hope you enjoy. Please comment.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Serena and Blair in a waiting room. Blair's reading Madame Bovary while Serena's doing her nails.

Blair: Somehow I understand her. I mean she goes into this amazing love affair and poisons herself when her life becomes too much to bare. It's always an option.

Serena: It's going to be fine. I'm taking this away from you. It's a bad influence. (Silence that is just about to get awkward) Are you ready for this?

Blair: As ready as I'll ever be. Does it hurt?

Serena: Not really. In a couple of days you'll be back to normal.

Blair: I don't think I'll ever be normal again. I mean this year has just been crazy. What if I'm doing the wrong thing?

Serena: I know, B. But remember this is your choice. I can't make it for you.

Blair: I know. Okay.

Woman at Counter: Miss Waldorf, we're ready for you.

Blair: I guess I should go in. (Serena gives her a look and Blair goes in to hug her. They share a very quick hug and then Blair starts to walk away.) I'll be out in about forty minutes.

Serena: I'll be right here.

(Blair walks into the doctor's office.)

Another Woman: You can put these on. The doctor will be in in a couple of minutes.

(Blair puts the gown on. She's just laying on the table or whatever you call it.)

Blair: You can do this. This baby was a mistake. It was never meant to happen. This is your future we're talking about and a baby will not fit into that picture. Blair Waldorf will not become a mother at the age of eighteen. She will not. She will not. (A long silence.) God! When did I get a conscience? (She takes the gown off and gets changed into her regular clothes. She then runs back into the waiting room.)

Serena: (Had started reading Madame Bovary) What are you doing out so soon?

Blair: (She's lightly crying) I couldn't. I just couldn't. I don't know. (Serena goes to hug her but Blair puts her hand out to stop her.)

Serena: You're going to be a mother?

Blair: I guess so. I guess I am.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback: February 16th

(Blair is at a bar drinking her sorrows away. Suddenly a very attractive man walks over.)

Jeremy: Is this seat taken?

Blair: (Gives him a look like "Are you talking to me?") No. It's not.. You could move it if you want to.

Jeremy: Why would I want to move it? I'd be sitting next to the prettiest girl in the room if I sat there.

Blair: Oh. Are you hitting on me?

Jeremy: I was, but I guess I just got turned down. (Is about to leave, but Blair puts her hand on his thigh.)

Blair: Stay.

Jeremy: My name's Jeremy. (Puts his hand out.)

Blair: (Returns his handshake.) Blair.

Jeremy: I've been watching you all night. I don't think I've ever seen someone consume that much alcohol and still be able to hold a conversation.

Blair: Well my life hasn't been going so well and I'm not too happy about a certain discovery I made a few days ago.

Jeremy: really? Tell me. I'm all ears.

Blair: If I told you you'd think I was just some babbling pathetic girl.

Jeremy: Fine. So what do you want to talk about?

Blair: Anything. Just distract me. Umm. What are you supposed to say to people you've just met?

Jeremy: I don't know. I guess I should tell you what I do for a living.

Blair: Good one. What do you do?

Jeremy: I'm a doctor.

Blair: Really? Wow!

Jeremy: What?

Blair: I really don't know. I might be drunker than you think I am.

Jeremy: Maybe we should get you a ride home.

Blair: That's an even better idea. But I really do like you. Do you have a card or something?

Jeremy: Yeah. Here you go.

Blair: (Takes the card and puts it into her clutch.) But I have an even better idea.

Jeremy: What?

(Blair goes very close to his ear.)

Blair: (Whispers) I think you could figure that out.

(This scene is like many other that occur for about two weeks. On about five nights she stops at the bar and brings a guy home. But that is one of the only nights she drinks anything. Her only other drunken days were after the play and at the Vanderbilt Reunion.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Serena: Are you going to really tell Nate? I mean you're not really an alcoholic.

Blair: I don't know. I mean he flipped out last year just because I slept with Chuck. How do you think he's going to react when he's one of the possible fathers for my baby?

Serena: Come on. You could do this. You can, that's what I've been telling you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Nate walks in to the living room in his house, but Blair is already waiting there.)

Nate: Blair. I wasn't expecting you. (Blair gets up and gives him a hug. He strokes her hair.) I'm happy you are though.

Blair: I have something to tell you.

Nate: What? (Starts kissing her.)

Blair: Stop that! (Gives him a little slap) I'm pregnant.

(Nate immediately pulls away.)

Nate: What?

Blair: I'm pregnant.

Nate: But we've only been back together for a couple of weeks. You can't be pregnant.

Blair: Well I never said it was yours.

Nate: Blair! When did you find out?

Blair: A couple of months ago. I'm about four months along.

(Nate starts knocking books off the shelves and yells.)

Nate: (Shouting) It's Chuck's. Isn't it?

Blair: Yes! No stop it. Don't act like this?

Nate: How am I supposed to act? You're crying Chuck's lovechild. I hate his guts. He's going to really get what's coming to him when I kick his ass.

Blair: He doesn't know. No one knows. I've only told you and Serena.

Nate: (Calms down.) You haven't told Chuck"?

Blair: No. (She walks towards him.)

Nate: Just give me some time to cool off.

Blair: I guess that's fair. Should I wait here.

Nate: Yeah.

(He comes back about an hour later.)

Blair: Listen. Are we going to do this or not?

Nate: I'm ready. I think we can do this.

Blair: People are going to talk.

Nate: Let them say whatever they want. We'll say that it's mine. We were together before me and Vanessa broke up. It's not like they have to know about the specific due date.

Blair: Really? You're not going to break up with me?

Nate: (Runs over to her and takes her hand.) Why would I do that? I love you.

Blair: I love you too.

(Nate puts his hand on her stomach and it is the perfect picture of happiness.)


	5. An Acquaintance too Late to be Forgotten

Gossip Girl: It's official. Blair Waldorf is growing a baby inside of her. We guessed it first but we never thought it might actually be true. So now comes the real question. Whose the father? Blair hasn't said exactly how far along she is so we could only guess. And that is hard to do since Blair's been busy lately. Nate says he's the father but I doubt it. Please send any ideas or evidence of other possible fathers. We'd be happy to receive them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Nate and Blair walking hand in hand. Everyone is staring at them.)

Nate: Have you told Chuck yet?

Blair: Why? He has a phone he probably already knows.

Nate: But he's the father he has a right.

Blair: No he doesn't. There's only a fifty percent chance he's the father.

Nate: What?

Blair: I was with someone else not that long before I got back together with Chuck.

Nate: Really?

Blair: Yeah. But why does it matter? You're saying it's yours.

Nate: Tell Chuck.

Blair: Fine. I will.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

New Year's Eve

(Blair's at a party at the palace. She's dancing but really just not that into it. Jack comes over.)

Jack: Hey can I join?

Blair: Yeah. Why not?

(They dance for a long time.)

Blair: I'm thirsty. Do you want to go to a table?

Jack: I'd love to.

(They sit down.)

Blair: You're a pretty good dancer for an old guy.

Jack: For your information I'm only thirty.

Blair: That's even older than I thought.

Jack: If I'm so old then why are you talking to me? Why did you agree to dance?

Blair: I need a distraction. I got my heart broken couple of weeks ago.

Jack: You seem too young for that.

Blair: And it isn't even the first time.

Jack: I'm sorry about that. But I guess true love will come eventually.

Blair: That's what I keep on telling myself. (Silence.) I don't even know your name.

Jack: It's Jack.

Blair: I'm Blair.

Jack: That's a gorgeous name.

Blair: Thanks.

Jack: What do you do for a living?

Blair: I'm in high school.

Jack: Really. You look so much older.

Blair: What's your job?

Jack: I'm a head of a business in Sydney.

Blair: Impressive.

Jack: Is it just me or does this feel like a first date?

Blair: It does. Here's the time where you tell me a funny little anecdote.

Jack: I don't think I have one.

Blair: (Laughs) I guess that's okay. I don't have one either.

Jack: What time is it?

Blair: (Checks her phone.) It's 11:59.

(They hear the countdown on the television. And the moment overtakes them. They beginning kissing and before you know it they are on an elevator going up to the penthouse making out all the way. They have sex.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair and Jack are laying in bed.)

Blair: Wow!

Jack: You can say that again.

Blair: I mean wow that was short.

Jack: Nice way to bring in the new year. Wait, what?

Blair: Nothing. (Silence) Do you want to try again?

(Jack gets on top of her and suddenly there is a knocking on the door.)

Jack: Wait one second. (He gets pants on and opens the door.)

Assistant: Mr. Bass. You're meeting's been cancelled.

Jack: Thank You.

(Blair gets up and begins to quickly put her clothes on.

Blair: Mr. Bass? What kind of world am I living in?

Jack: Don't go. (He pins her against a wall. But she kicks him in the knee and runs away.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Present:

(Blair walks over to Chuck sitting in the courtyard alone.)

Chuck: Were you ever going to tell me?

Blair: Of course I was. But the students here need to think it's Nate's baby.

Chuck: But it's not. It's mine.

Blair: Don't say that so loud. And for your information it's not like you're the only guy that I've been with.

Chuck: What do you mean?

Blair: I mean Jack. I slept with Jack. I slept with the two of you in a week period so I don't know whose it is.

Chuck: When did this happen?

Blair: can we talk about this is private?

Chuck: No. We'll do this here. When did you sleep with my uncle?

Blair: New Year's Eve.

Chuck: My father had just died and you sleep with my uncle.

Blair: As if you weren't getting serviced by a Thai hooker.

Chuck: Why did you do it?

Blair: I didn't know he was your uncle. He tricked me. I didn't know.

Chuck: To think that I loved you.

Blair: You say it now? NOW! NOW! For God's sake if you had said after I said it we wouldn't be in this situation would we?

Chuck: Once again my father had just died.

Blair: Do you remember the words you said to me?

Chuck: I have some recollection.

Blair: You said and maybe I'm wrong here but you said "Well, that's too bad." So I think I had the right to sleep with whoever I wanted to even if I had known Jack was your uncle.

Chuck: Why didn't you get an abortion in the first place?

Blair: I honestly don't know. But that's okay because Nate is going to be a better father than you could ever be. (She walks away and realizes that everyone has seen this fight and knows her dirty laundry. She is humiliated.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued…

The next chapter's the climax so tune in


	6. All in the Family

Gossip Girl: Is the child a Bass- tard after all? The only thing growing faster than B's baby bump is the scandal around it. Yes we had our guesses- that Jeremy guy from the bar, Carter, even Nate. But who would ever guess that Blair did the nasty with Jack Bass. Well that's what we found out after that huge blow out between Chuck and Blair yesterday after school. So that means there are only two possible suspects. The good news? They're all related anyway. Chuck may be the father or the nephew. Scary right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

New Years Day

(Blair is getting coffee when her phone begins to ring. She picks up.)\

Blair: Blair Waldorf. Who is speaking?

Jack: The guy with a broken knee.

Blair: Jack? Is that you?

Jack: Yeah.

Blair: How did you get my number?

Jack: You gave it to me? Remember?

Blair: I honestly don't and I honestly don't care. Last night is out of my memory.

Jack: Well I'm afraid it's stuck in mine.

Blair: Good for you. Can I hang up now?

Jack: Sorry. But you can't. I had a great time last night and I want to see you today.

Blair: Why would I do that?

Jack: Because if you don't I'll tell Chuck that his first love is a whore.

Blair: He said he loved me?

Jack: It's implied when he talks about you. (It's obvious Blair is day dreaming) Well if you don't see me tonight you can kiss that life goodbye.

Blair: Fine. I'll meet you.

Jack: Wear something nice.

Blair: Be at my house at 8:00. (hangs up the phone.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two days after the big fight

Scene: Chuck is at a bar drunk and clearly upset. Serena walks in.

Chuck: Hey sis. What are you doing here?

Serena: The bar tender called me. He said you should come home.

Chuck: I'm just starting.

Serena: Chuck. You're drunk and you stink. Come home.

Chuck: I didn't mean what I said to Blair. (She lifts him up and is walking with him.)

Serena: I know.

Chuck: I need to make it up to her. I need to talk to her.

Serena: Not like this. Get cleaned up first, drink some coffee, and buy some flowers.

Chuck: Will do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Scene: Blair is at home watching television with her hand on her stomach.

Dorota: Miss Blair you have a visitor.

Blair: Who is it?

Dorota: Mister Bass.

Blair: (Excited.) Chuck?

Dorota: No, the other one.

(Jack walks into the room.)

Blair: Dorota, you can leave now.

Dorota: (Worried) Just call if you need anything, Miss Blair. (She leaves the room.)

Blair: I thought you were sent back down under?

Jack: I was.

Blair: Then why are you here?

Jack: (Takes out his phone.) Well if I'm going to be a father, I wanted to see you. (Starts walking over and stumbles.)

Blair: Are you drunk?

Jack: Maybe. But that's when I operate best. (Walks over to Blair and starts hugging her and kissing her, but she turns her head so he's only kissing her cheek.)

Blair: You're not thinking right. You should really get some caffeine into your system.

Jack: Why? Don't you want me? (Pushes her against the wall.)

Blair: No! (He continues and starts unbuttoning her shirt.)

Jack: I love you.

Blair: Jack, stop. Please stop!

Jack: Why are you resisting this? (Blair slaps him. But he grabs her hand and pins her down.) Whores like you like this.

Blair: Please. The baby. You're hurting the baby. (He unzips his pants. She is able to kick him and run to the elevator. She pushes the buttons really quickly and when she gets downstairs she starts running outside. Jack is right behind her and pushes her down the stairs. Chuck is walking down the street when he sees this. He runs to the stairs and Blair is lying there. He puts her in his arms and shouts "Call 911". Jack is at the top of the stairs laughing. )

Chuck: I didn't mean it! I Didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't want you to abort the baby. I love you. I love you Blair. (But she can't hear because she's unconscious.)

(The ambulance comes and Chuck is with her the whole time. He only stops holding her hand when he calls Nate to tell him what happened.)


	7. Wake up, Blair

(Chuck is holding Blair's hand)

Chuck: You can do this.

Doctor: Just one last push.

Blair: It hurts too much. They didn't give me enough drugs.

(Chuck kisses her forehead.)

Chuck: (Whisper) Just one more. I love you.

Blair: I love you too. (Gives one hard push.)

Chuck: You did it! We have beautiful, healthy baby girl.

Doctor: Hello? Hello? Wake up!

(Chuck wakes up from his sleep. He is there at Blair's bedside holding her hand. She is still unconscious. He's waiting for news.)

Doctor: Are you family?

Chuck: I'm the baby's father. Is she okay?

Doctor: I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say this because you're not family. But I guess you should know.

Chuck: What is it?

Doctor: The fall was very traumatic for Blair's body and at this very moment she's experiencing a miscarriage.

Chuck: There has to be something you can do. I mean she's four months. You can sew her up. Anything.

Doctor: I'm afraid the damage is done. It was too late the second she fell. It's too early in the pregnancy to do anything else.

(Chuck begins to cry.)

Doctor: I'm very sorry for your loss. (He examines Blair.) The fetus will come out naturally in about twenty minutes. (Pats Chuck on the back) I know it's hard but you're lucky she won't be up for this, she won't feel a thing. And she'll be able to conceive later on in life.

Chuck: (Through tears.) She won't feel a thing?

Doctor: No. I have another patient to check on.

(Chuck doesn't say anything and the Doctor leaves the room.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck: Nurse? Nurse?

(A nurse comes in.)

Chuck: The fetus is out. Should you change the sheets?

Nurse: Yes. I'll get some help to lift her.

Chuck: Alright.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Nate and Serena walk in. Chuck is inconsolable.)

Serena: Chuck? (Runs to his side and holds him.) What happened?

Chuck: What took you guys so long?

Nate: There was traffic.

Serena: Tell us what happened.

Chuck: I have no idea. Jack pushed her down the stairs and she was unconscious and the doctor said it was too early in the pregnancy… (Stops talking and just cries.)

Nate: Did she lose the baby?

Chuck: Yeah. You weren't here. You weren't here.

(Serena continues to hold him.)

Nate: Chuck can we speak in private?

Serena: Nate, don't.

Nate: Chuck. We need to talk. Serena, stay here in case she wakes up.

(Chuck walks out with Nate.)

Nate: I think you should leave Chuck.

Chuck: Maybe you should leave. I'm not going to leave. I'm the one who talked to the doctor, who helped the nurse pick her up. I'm not leaving.

Nate: Listen. (Very angry.) If it wasn't for you and your uncle. She wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have to go through this.

Chuck: You're blaming me?

Nate: Just go Chuck. She's my girlfriend. I'm the one that is going to help her get through this. Not you. So just leave.

(Chuck tries to protest but gives up right before he's about to say something.)

Chuck: I guess it wouldn't do any good for her to see me this way.

Nate: (Almost sympathetic) Okay man. See you tomorrow.

(Chuck leaves and Nate walks back into the room. Blair wakes up and immediately reaches for her stomach, but it's flat.)

Blair: What happened?

Serena: Blair, I'm so sorry.

Blair: Just tell me. What happened?

Serena: You lost the baby. The doctor did everything he could.

Blair: I lost the baby?

Nate: If you need time we can leave.

Blair: Well that's a relief.

Serena: What?

Blair: (Still in shock) It's a blank slate. Now I can focus on other things. I mean did I really think I was going to be a mother?

Serena: You don't mean that. Awe picked out a crib.

Blair: (Cuts her off) Where's Chuck? I saw him right before I went out.

Nate: He had to go to a business meeting. He said he'll see you when you back to school.

Blair: I guess that's for the best. (There's a silence.) Now when can I get out? I have to study for my trig test.


	8. Onesies and Diapers and Booze Oh My

To start with thank you diancp. You wee a big help. Thank you for any other suggestions. The twin idea was interesting but I just never saw Blair as actually giving birth and all.

____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair goes back to school for the first time since the miscarriage. She is walking to school with Nate.)

Blair: I can't do this.

Nate: What do you mean?

Blair: I just can't. Everyone knows. Everyone, Nate! I'll be getting sympathy looks from lowly freshman. I can't. I'm going home and Dorota can home school me. (Starts walking away, but Nate grabs her wrist.)

Nate: Don't be ridiculous. You can do this. We can do this together.

Blair: You better be with me every step of the way or else I'll really leave.

Nate: Well it's a good thing I never lie.

(They walk the stairs holding hands and of course Blair was right. Everyone is giving their sorry looks.)

Blair: (To everyone.) I'm fine. Don't you have better things to do?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Chuck skipped school and when Serena comes home. She sees him drunk. It's the first time she's been in the room for a while. She didn't notice how he had bought baby clothes and a huge supply of diapers. At the moment Chuck is trying to change a doll.)

Serena: Chuck, out of all the things I was expecting this was not it.

Chuck: I can't. She hasn't even called. I want to end it, I wanted to jump off the roof but the elevator doesn't take me there.

Serena: (Goes and hugs him) Don't kill yourself. She'll call. She's going to just not ready yet.

Chuck: (Crying) I bought diaper. I had clothes. I could have been a good father. I could of. And the last words I said were "Why didn't you get an abortion?" Why did I have to say that? I didn't want her to lose the baby. I loved the baby. It could have been a little Blair walking around. We could have been together.

Serena: She knows that. She just needs time. But she doesn't blame you.

Chuck: Really?

Serena: Really.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(At the same time, Nate and Blair are in bed. They've just finished and Nate is exhausted while Blair is energetic.)

Blair: Again.

Nate: You Don't mean that.

Blair: Yes I do.

Nate: You just lost you're baby. You're emotionally imbalanced. I'm practically taking advantage of you.

Blair: Why do I need to tell everyone? I'm fine. And maybe I'm taking advantage of you. (She starts kissing him and he doesn't resist.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(The next day, Blair and Nate are walking to school again. Serena walks over.)

Serena: Nate, can I have a word?

Nate: I'm with Blair.

Blair: Oh that's fine. I need to get my books. (Kisses Nate on the cheek.) Love you, honey. (To Serena) See you at lunch.

Serena: (To Blair) Perfect. (Waits until she is out of hearing range and slaps Nate.) Why didn't you tell her yet? Chuck is a mess. He's suicidal and Blair thinks that he left her and doesn't care a thing about her.

Nate: He doesn't care a thing about her. He broke her heart more than once. She belongs with me. He doesn't deserve me to tell her. He can kill himself for all I care. He's a Basshole.

Serena: Possibly. But he was there when you weren't and he loves her if you like it or not. And Blair loved him at one point too.

Nate: I don't need to hear this. I need to cram for my chem test. See you later. (Walks away.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair and Serena re eating lunch.)

Serena: I need to ask you something.

Blair: Anything S. (Takes one of Serena's fries)

Serena: Are you happy with Nate?

Blair: Yeah, of course. Why would you ask?

Serena: (Wasn't really listening to her.) Who do you love more? Nate or Chuck?

Blair: Put me on the spot, why don't you?

Serena: I need to know.

Blair: I can't tell you. I don't even know.

Serena: What if I told you that Chuck bought baby clothes? Little onesies in pink and blue?

Blair: Onesies?

Serena: And diapers?

Blair: What do you mean?

Serena: I mean that Chuck wanted you to have the baby. He loved it. He loves you, but just hasn't said it yet.

Blair: Did he tell you that? He loves me.

Serena: And he was there every step of the way when you were in the hospital, but Nate kicked him out before you woke up.

Blair: Nate kicked him out? He never told me.

Serena: Okay .I just wanted to tell you so you'd know. (Blair's speechless) Are you okay?

Blair: I need to do something.

Serena: Alright.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair goes into the van der Woodsen loft and knocks on chuck's door.)

Chuck: Serena, I'm really not in the mood for a pep talk.

Blair: It's me.

Chuck: Blair?

Blair: Yeah. Now open the door.

(Chuck opens the door. Is about to speak but Blair puts her finger on his mouth.)

Blair: Onesies?

Chuck: (Embarrassed) Yeah.

Blair: Diapers?

Chuck: Guilty.

Blair: I know you were there for me in the hospital.

Chuck: You needed somebody.

Blair: That's why I love you. (Chuck's about to speak but she kisses him to silence him) You don't need to say it until you're ready. But I love you.

Chuck: So what do we do now?

Blair: That amazing thing when you take your pants off.

Chuck: I'm not following.

Blair: (Giggles) Oh you think you're so clever. (She puts her arms around him and kisses him)

Chuck: What about Nate?

Blair: It can be our secret. I mean Nate keeps everything from me anyway.

Chuck: He never told you.

Blair: No. But I should have known.

Chuck: Now can I do that amazing thing when I take my pants off?

Blair: I'm not following.

(Chuck picks her up and she starts laughing.)


	9. Chuck is Mr Big? Then whose Samantha?

Blair was eating lunch at Chuck's house. She really hated doing the whole picnic thing but she really couldn't eat at a restaurant with him. Could she? Somebody would get them on camera and Nate would find out and it would be hell. Especially with what she was about to do. After that awful wedding rehearsal she realized she had to make a choice between Chuck and Nate. She was about to break Chuck's heart. So I guess this whole recluse thing kind of worked in her- she could just leave and not worry that anyone saw him crying.

Ok. This was it. Oh God, why was Chuck looking at her like that? Well that's kind of a lie because she knew why he was looking like that. He had given her his scarf and she in return hade given him her pin. God she regretted that so much now. She knew she was going to beak up with him but when he offered she didn't want to hurt his feelings. However she realized now that the pin gave him false hope. Oh God! Why? Why had she done it? And why oh why was she using God's name in vain so many times? Dorota would be ashamed.

'Chuck. We need to talk about something."

"I was thinking we could actually move this little get together to the bedroom, I mean we have all of our calories to burn." He started kissing her arm and then he got up and starting massaging her and kissing her neck. She could hardly resist but suddenly a little voice in her head reminded her. She slapped him and abruptly stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

" We're done. I know I've said tat about eight million times but this time I mean it. Nate loves me. He really does and he has plans for us. Plans, Chuck." Chuck just stood there without doing anything. She went over and put her hands on his shoulders. "Plans. He planned out the subway routes and when we're going to meet. Plans, Plans. Do you have plans?" She shook him a little. Then he moved away. He seemed ready for action now, was he just charging up before?

"No I don't have plans. The only reason Nathaniel does is because he wants to control you. He wants to prove that and that's why he's doing it. He doesn't want me near you."

"Well that's perfectly understandable. I mean I am screwing you., No wonder he doesn't trust me?"

"So you're going back with him? Do I have to mention that he lied straight to your face and said I wasn't there for you when I was."

"You were there the last three hours of my pregnancy- great for you. But where were you before that? Where were you?" Chuck doesn't say anything. "Yeah, that's right. You're all ready to see Nate's faults, but what about yours. I know where you were. You were drunk, drunk and screwing Van…"

"I didn't know you were pregnant. You never told me."

"I was going to tell you. I was at Valentine's day, but once again you couldn't say I love you. You still can't. I'm getting tired of it."

"I love you, Blair. I do. Is that good enough?"

"Not even close. You don't say I love you in an argument. You just don't. It's null and void. And even when you found out about me and said I should have gotten an abortion."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Well it's too late for that now, because the baby's…" She couldn't finish the sentence despite her best efforts. When she finally said it it would be true and she'd have to have a breakdown. She wasn't ready for that quite yet.

Chuck noticed her struggling and went over to console her but she but her arms out to keep him away.

"But Nate was there. Even when he knew it wasn't his. Even when he knew it was a Bass. He was there for me. That's true love. It is."

""That's not even close to true love. True love is what we have. It's the kind of thing when you don't have to talk to get across a point. Our love is strongest when we're fighting and our love is passionate. It's destiny."

Then Blair had a sudden revelation. "You're Big."

Chuck looked himself up and down. He hadn't gained that much weight. He wasn't big, what did she mean. "I'm not fat."

"No not big. I mean you're my Mr. Big." When he still didn't get the point she elaborated. "From Sex and the City. Carrie and Big. See I'm Carrie. I'm beautiful, been around the block a couple of times, and you're Big- successful, charming, a catch." Chuck seemed extremely pleased with this and gave a little grin, but Blair didn't even notice. She had made a breakthrough. "But Big's a total jerk 90% of the time, but still Carrie comes running back. But the truth is I hate Carrie. Always have, always pictured myself as Miranda. And Nate's Aidan. That's it. She should have always ended up with Aidan."

"That made absolutely no sense, what so ever." was all Chuck could think of.

"You know what I'm talking about. Big may be wow, but he's just way too complicated and needy. Aidan is stable, he loves Carrie no matter what. He doesn't even care when he finds out she was having an affair with Big."

"So that's it. You're writing away our life because you thought a television character made the wrong choice."

"I guess so. Here's your scarf."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Blair had felt really good about herself after her revelation. She felt like life with Nate could work out. Carrie was absolute proof of that. She was always happiest with Aidan. Blair was ready to be happy Juts because she had lost Yale and and a baby. She said it. She lost her baby. Just then her phone started ringing- it was Chuck.

"Yes. Chuck this really isn't the best time."

"I just wanted to know if you were really serious last night?"

"Of course I was serious. I don't want to make the same decision as Carrie. I just don't.,

"You really think you'll be happy with Nate?"

"I do. I really do." She's ready to cry.

"Is something wrong, Blair?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Just to be clear, we're broken up. No sex okay? I don't even want to see you for a while."

She hung up the phone and collapsed on the floor crying. She was having a breakdown. This is what she had feared- this was it. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She needed help. Her mind was able to put Serena's number in her phone.

"Blair, is that you?"

Blair couldn't answer. She just kept on crying.

"What's wrong, Blair? Blair, answer me. Where are you?"

"I'm… at… home"

"Okay I'll be there in five minutes."

When Serena got there, she was no different. She guessed she was probably worse. Serena put her in a hug. She tried rocking her like a baby, but that didn't work.

"Blair, you have to stop. You need to calm down."

"I lost my baby Serena, my baby."

Those were the last words Serena could get out of her for about ten minutes. She finally had to resort to calling Nate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Nate got there he immediately took charge and told Serena that she could go home. Serena agreed because she was too tired to even truly think. Nate took the same position Serena had. He tried to soothe her.

"It'll be ok. It'll be okay." But when that didn't work he realized he'd have to do the one thing he wanted to do. He had to call Chuck. He dialed the number.

"Chuck. I need help. Blair's having breakdown you should come over."

"Chuck. No I don't want Chuck to come" Blair finally said and she stopped crying.

"I'd come anyway." Nate said because it was only a matter of time before she started crying again… yeah here it was. He hung up the phone.

"Nate. I don't him to come. I don't want anyone else to see me like this. I don't even want you to see me like this." Extremely loud sobs. "You're not going to want me anymore. I just killed our sex live. You probably want to dump me right…. Now"

"Don't say that. I never want to leave you. I love you. I love you enough to always be there for you."

"Always?" Her sobs got lower.

He kissed her forehead. "For as long as you'll have me."

She started crying again. "I lost my baby Nate."

"I know."

"I lost my baby. It's gone, maybe I'll have another baby some day, but it will never be that baby…. I'll never be able to see that baby." She continued crying.

"I know." He tried to keep a strong exterior but underneath he was just as broken as she was.

"And I killed it. You know I did."

"Don't you dear say that."

"It's the truth. If I hadn't drunk so much or slept with so many men. Or even if I just cooled it off at school or with the parties…"

"You can't do that. You can't blame yourself. It was Jack. Jack pushed you down the stairs."

"But maybe.."

"No maybes, you can't live in the past. Think about your future instead, our future."

"Our future?"

"Yeah. You in NYU and me in Columbia. I'm taking you the subway tomorrow."

She goes and finally hugs him back.

She's not crying anymore. So by the time Chuck came the situation had been resolved. Chuck saw them together. He saw how much better Blair seemed then what he had heard on the phone. And then he realized that Blair deserved to be happy. He had to give up. He wasn't any good for her. How knows how he would have handled her breakdown?

But one thing was for sure- Carrie would always end up with Mr. Big. Chuck would let Nate be with her for a while, but if he started treating her badly, he'd be able to go in and break them up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(This all happens before tonight's episode: Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. So think of it like the breakdown happened the day before. Hope you enjoyed. I know I'm kind of just walking in place and not getting anywhere, but I just want the season to end and I want the story to go with it as much as possible.)


	10. The Suite Life

Three Months after the finale

Chuck and Blair are lying in bed in Chuck's suite. She has to go to her first day of college tomorrow.

Chuck: Did you ever think we'd last this long?

Blair: No, but we really haven't been in the real world since you said those three words.

Chuck: You mean that I love you?

Blair: I never get tired of it. Say it again.

Chuck: What?

Blair: Say "I love you"?

Chuck: I never said that.

Blair: Yes you did. I don't care, I love you…. I need to take a shower.

Chuck: Do you want me to join?

Blair: Seriously, we just did it like three minutes ago. Are you a machine or something?

Chuck: I run on love.

Blair: (Starts laughing) That is the corniest thing I've ever heard.

Chuck: Yeah, can we pretend I didn't say that so I can get my manhood back?

Blair: I'll think about it. (Kisses him on the forehead) Now I really have to shower, my hair's a mess.

Chuck: Alright.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Blair gets out of the shower and spreads herself out on the bed.)

Chuck: So what are our plans for today?

Blair: Why don't we do the same thing we always do?

Chuck: that's scary.

Blair: What is?

Chuck: That you think sex, food, sex, and _Breakfast at Tiffany's is our daily routine._

_Blair: Well it is._

_Chuck: I want to do something different._

_Blair: Like what?_

_Chuck: Well we should do see a movie I mean I haven't seen a recent one for months._

_Blair: A movie? (She can hardly believe it)_

_Chuck: Yes, a movie. (She goes over a gives him a huge hug)_

_Blair: I love you._

_Chuck: I love you more._

_Blair: Completely impossible._

_Chuck: Oh yes, your love consumes you… Well I love you too._

_Blair: "Well that's too bad." (She opens the closet door and goes in to reenact the scene they now somehow found comical)_

_Chuck: (Put his hand to his chest and gave a look of pain) That one hurt, Waldorf._

_Blair: (Gets out of the closet) Okay, we can go to the movies. Just let me get changed. (She looks through the drawers and realizes she hardly has any clothes. She hardly left the room other than to tan on the balcony and she hadn't needed any clothes for that.) I need clothes._

_Chuck: So you mean you're not just going to walk outside naked?_

_Blair: Well I might just have to, but people may stare._

_Chuck: Okay, we'll go shopping after the movie and did you even pick up your books yet._

_Blair: Dorota did that and don't remind me about that place._

_Chuck: You're going to be spending the next four years there._

_Blair: I know. (She had put a pair of jeans on and a tank top) I'm ready._

_(They left the room together and Chuck put his hand out.)_

_Blair: What are you doing?_

_Chuck: I want to hold your hand. Isn't that what couples do._

_Blair: (smiling) I just didn't think that was what we did._

_(Chuck withdraws his hand)_

_Blair: No, no. I want to hold your hand too._

_(And the two walk out of the hotel looking like the perfect couple.)_


End file.
